


"Unless you don't want nice"

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wentworth prompt: It's Franky's last day in Wentworth and, of course, she has to have one last "chat" with the beautiful governor. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Unless you don't want nice"

**Wentworth prompt: It's Franky's last day in Wentworth and, of course, she has to have one last "chat" with the beautiful governor. :D**

Franky woke up in high spirits. Today was the day, out at last. She’d had her bags packed for weeks. She’d been itching to get out of Wentworth. Kim had been gone for years and she was sick of the revolving door of friendships in this place and Erica was the most confusing woman she had ever encountered. Sometimes she was in and then she was worried about her career and would freak out again. It had been over six months since they’d had anything the board wouldn’t have approved of. But she wasn’t going to be a prisoner anymore. She was going to be free. 

“Governor, Franky Doyle to see you.”  
Franky swaggered in, that same smirk playing on her face. Erica couldn’t help but love the way Franky looked at her. The prisoner had a way of making her feel like she was the centre of the universe.  
“So the day is here. Are you all ready to go?” the governor was all professionalism.  
Franky nodded, “Pretty much. Just one last thing I’ve got to do,” she let the silence take over.  
Erica looked at warily, “What’s that?”  
Franky uncrossed her arms and leaned forward, averting her gaze from the governor’s for just a moment before she looked her in the eye, “I want to take you out. On a proper date.”  
Erica leant back in her chair, “Franky…”  
“Come on, it’s not inappropriate anymore, right? Just one date.”  
“I still don’t think it’s exactly appropriate Franky.”  
Franky squinted at Erica, “Erica. I won’t be your prisoner anymore – “  
“You’re not _my_ prisoner Franky, you’re a prisoner of Wentworth.”  
Franky waved her hand dismissively, “Only for a couple more hours. Then I’m the world’s. I’m a good date, I promise,” she grinned.  
Erica couldn’t hold a soft laugh back, “I’m sure you are, but – “  
“Yeah? You thought about it then?” Franky was back to her cocky self.  
Erica shook her head, “No.”  
“You know your denial isn’t cute.”  
“I’m not _trying_ to be cute, Franky.”  
Franky smiled wider, “You don’t ever have to try, Erica. I just want to take you on a nice date, what’s the harm in that?”  
“A nice date?” Erica sounded sceptical.  
“What, you don’t think I can do nice?” Franky raised her eyebrows, “I can do nice. Flowers, opening doors, candlelight, polite kisses on the cheek, maybe the hand, telling you how beautiful I think you are. I can do nice, Erica.”  
Erica swallowed and unclenched her jaw. Of course she had thought about it, and she was sure Franky could be nice if she wanted to.  
“Unless you don’t want nice?” Franky’s eyes were measuring the governor up.  
Erica gave Franky that look. The one that told Franky she’d said something entirely inappropriate… even if she had liked it, “I like nice just fine. But...” she trailed off.  
“But what?”  
“Maybe you could come back to my place after for some…not so nice?” Erica couldn’t even look Franky in the eye and stared at her desk, blushing.  
Franky bit her lip harder than usual, “Really, on a first date Erica? That’s a little – “  
“Shut up,” Erica snapped, still feeling the heat on her face.  
“Is that a yes?” Franky watched Erica closely.  
Erica looked back at Franky, “Yes. Yes it’s a yes.”  
Franky practically beamed and Erica couldn’t help but smile at her excitement.  
“How about tonight?” Erica asked.  
“Someone’s keen,” Franky teased.  
Erica rolled her eyes, “Is that a yes?”  
Franky licked her bottom lip, nodding, “Yeah, sure.”  
“You better go, you’ve got all that paperwork to fill out,” Erica tried to switch back to professionalism.  
“Okay, okay. You know where I’m staying, right? You can pick me up?”  
“Should I bring the flowers too?” Erica shot back.  
“Oh come on, I just don’t have a car on my first night out. I promise, I’ll take the lead for the rest of the night.”  
Erica shifted her legs under the desk and smiled at Franky as she lifted herself from the chair and headed towards the door.  
“Franky?”   
Franky turned back, looking over her shoulder, “Yeah?”  
“I’m counting on you taking the lead, you know that,” Erica rubbed her neck, looking at Franky shyly, but eyes full of desire.  
Franky laughed, “I know,” she gave Erica a wink and turned back to the door, exiting the room.

Erica closed her eyes and bit her lip, shifting her legs once again. She looked at the clock; only a few more hours. A few hours too long, she cast one last look at the closed door and slid her hand under the desk and between her legs.


End file.
